Satisfaction
by Zodiac32
Summary: There's just something about the way Greg moves when he thinks no one's watching. NickxGreg. Pure PWP.


My first attempt at a Nick/Greg fic. Hope ya'll like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or the characters. Because if I did, Kristy never would have existed. I also don't own the song 'Satisfaction' by Benny Benassi.

A/N: Not Beta'd, just because I don't trust anyone else with my work but me and my spell checker. If there's spelling/grammar errors, sorry.

* * *

**Satisfaction**

Greg had always been a little… hyperactive.

So, it really didn't surprise Nick the first time he walked in on his boyfriend, clad in nothing but a white shirt, boxers and socks, dancing around _Risky Business _style in the middle of their living room floor.

Complete with shades and air guitar.

That time Nick gave a small chuckle and walked through the living room, turning off the oldies style music Greg had obviously found on the radio; he had been through his boyfriend's CD collection and knew Greg owned nothing that sounded like that. Neither did Nick.

After a quick exchanging of glances, Greg had smiled sheepishly and Nick crossed the room to wrap his arms around the younger man and pull him into a kiss. Then they'd set about their business, never really discussing how Greg had chosen to placate his usual burst of energy.

Because Nick found it kind of endearing, not to mention sexy as hell.

The second time Nick interrupted his partner's secret-fun-dance-time he could already hear the music wafting through the front door as he turned the key in the lock and stepped into the small anteroom.

Okay, that was pushing it a little; this wasn't a dance club and Greg knew better.

"Greg…" Nick called out, almost sure he wouldn't be heard over the thumpa-thumpa of the techno or rave or whatever Greg called it, that permeated the air around him; the discordant, electronic voice assaulting his ears and making his heart beat a little too fast inside his chest.

It sounded like something from the _Queer as Folk _show Greg made Nick watch sometimes. Though Nick had to admit, that Brian guy was pretty fucking hot.

Rounding the corner and meaning full-well to walk straight over to the CD player and either turn it down or turn it off altogether, Nick stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes falling on a pleasantly surprising sight before him.

And then his heart was beating faster, but for a completely different reason than only a moment ago, and he couldn't even fathom why he'd want to turn the music off now.

Because Greg was standing in the living room, tall and slender, wearing naught but a pair of red silky boxers and a hypnotic look on his face. His eyes closed and as he continued gyrating to the rhythm of the music, his mouth hung a bit slack as he found the beat and swung his hips in a way Nick thought had to be illegal in at least five different states.

It was a definite step up from the last time Nick found his boyfriend burning off excess verve.

Nick walked deeper into the living room, careful not to make a sound as he expertly avoided any obstacle of furniture or the such within his path. There was a noticeable sheen of sweat clinging to Greg's pale, creamy skin and his cheeks had flushed a soft rose color; so it was obvious he'd been dancing hard for a while.

So caught up in the music, Greg didn't even notice Nick behind him, the older man deftly removing his own shirt and tossing it onto the couch in one, swift motion.

Greg raised his hands to his spiky, highlighted hair, palms pushing back the few strands that had fallen across his forehead before letting nimble fingers skim down his neck, his chest; feeling his own skin taunt over toned chest and ab muscles.

It was only when Nick took up the space behind Greg, wrapping his arms around the younger man's waist and pressed his bare chest to Greg's back that Greg make a little squeak and nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Jesus, Nicky! You scared me half to…"

"Shh, baby." Nick crooned in his boyfriend's ear, licking the curve lightly as Greg leaned into the touch. He began moving to the music along with Greg, his chest sliding seductively against Greg's back, feeling the sinewy muscle alongside hard muscle.

"I've been watchin' you, ya know?"

A small smirk played over Greg's lips and he put his hands over his boyfriend's where they lay on his stomach, fingers stroking slow circles just below Greg's belly button. "Is that so? Well, consider yourself lucky. I don't put on a free show for just _anybody_." he purred, moving his arms up and around to lock his fingers behind Nick's neck, effectively holding the man in place.

As if Nick had a reason to just walk away right then. Yeah, right.

They continually grinded against each other for long moments before Nick let his right hand slip further down Greg's body, past the hem of his boxers and rubbed at the expanding tent forming within the confines of the silken fabric.

"I hope you don't get one of _these _for just anybody, either." Nick grinned into Greg's neck, leaving a trail of hot kisses up and down the younger man's flushed skin.

Greg arched into the sensation as Nick unrelentingly squeezed him through his shorts, Greg's eyelids fluttering and breath coming a tad harsher than before. "Nicky…" he groaned, unclasping his hands from behind Nick's neck and letting one fall unceremoniously to his partner's fingers planted firmly on his hip; not daring to interfere with the hand that was doing much more interesting things a few inches inward.

Nick licked his lips as they swayed together in time, grinding his crotch into Greg's backside, making sure he could feel the effects of just what Greg's little show had done to him. The Texan pressed a kiss to the spot right behind Greg's ear, the one that always made him go weak in the knees.

It was obviously having the correct effect because just then Greg floundered out of step and let out a shudder of pure bliss, his fingertips digging into the hard flesh at the nape of Nick's neck.

"_Behag, min kjærlighet... Mer…"_

And that's all it took, a few sweet words in Norwegian in the heat of the moment and Nick was at Greg's mercy. He slipped his hand past the waistband of Greg's boxers, attentively wrapping his fist around his lover's length, stroking in-sync to Nick's own shallow thrusts against Greg's ass. The feeling of his far too tight jeans both frustrating and enhancing the older man's arousal.

He knew just the way Greg liked it, applying just the right amount of pressure here, a twist of his wrist there; it was a familiar and well calculated dance of skin on skin, a frenzy of suited long strokes and tugs ending in a swipe of his thumb over the head of Greg's erection.

Greg threw his head back onto Nick's shoulder, his eyes screwed shut and mouth agape in ecstatic pursuit. Nick knew he was close, he could feel the tension in Greg's body rise suddenly with his impending orgasm.

"Fuck, Nicky… so good… baby, don't stop…" the younger man babbled, his chest stilled as he refused to breathe, his lungs burning for air and his body screaming for gratification.

And it was more than Nick could take because he quickly wrenched his other hand away from Greg's hip, taking a step back and making quick work of single-handedly unbuttoning his jeans, reaching inside to give himself a few satisfying pulls, keening low in his throat at the sensation.

It was over all too quickly as Nick watched his boyfriend's shoulders tense visibly and then Greg's body went slack in the older man's arms; the white, hot liquid of Greg's release evident through the front of his boxers and all over Nick's hand as he pulled it away from his lover's flagging cock.

"Oh, God, Nick. That was amazing." Greg drew in a shuddering breathe, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers and letting them slip down his legs, stepping out and kicking them away before turning in Nick's arms to stare into his boyfriend's face.

It hadn't exactly registered in Greg's still orgasm fogged mind that Nick hadn't come yet, but when Greg turned and found Nick still stroking himself furiously, the younger man grinned and dropped to his knees, not missing a beat. "Let me take care of that for you, baby."

And as Greg's lips enclosed over Nick's leaking cock, Nick couldn't help but think that Greg's mouth was made for this; for _him_.

Nick reached down and threaded his fingers through the golden locks jutting out at all angles on Greg's head, guiding his lover's movements proficiently.

"Greg… Gr-ahn…" The Texan hissed and snapped his hips forward sharply, fucking Greg's throat like he couldn't get enough.

And Nick didn't even have time to think about what had gotten him so riled up in the first place because he was coming, hard and fast into Greg's mouth, his abs rippling as his orgasm racked his body; a word sounding suspiciously like his boyfriend's name tumbling from his lips.

Panting heavily and balancing on too wobbly legs, Nick opened his eyes long enough to see Greg sit back on his haunches, licking his lips greedily, no doubt savoring ever drop of Nick's essence to be had.

Nick followed his lover's lead and stripped himself of the rest of his offending clothing, leaning in to pull Greg into a slow, sensual kiss as the younger man stood up before him; Nick could taste himself in that kiss.

"Hmm… I didn't know you were such a good dancer." Greg grinned that kind of grin only Greg could do; the one that was so bright it made Nick forget everything about work and the stupid shit he witnessed people do to each other every day.

"Ancient Texan secret." Nick smiled against Greg's lips, and that earned him a genuine chuckle from his boyfriend, which Nick thought made all his stupid jokes worth it.

With the once pulsating music now long forgotten and left at a standstill inside their CD player, Nick walked over to the machine and turned it off, taking the CD from the player and reading the label.

He'd never heard of a Benny Benassi. Whatever.

Nick shrugged and set the CD on top of the stereo system, swinging around and picking up his discarded jeans and boxer-briefs along with Greg's sexy little silk number. He threw them in the hamper on the way to the bedroom where he found his lover already curled up in bed, staring up at him and patting Nick's side of the bed in invitation.

He flopped down on the mattress and pulled Greg to him, encircling the blonde's waist with his strong arms as they snuggled up together under the soft, crimson colored throw; it was way too hot in Vegas in the summer to be covering up with anything heavier.

"Love you, Nicky." Greg yawned, closing his eyes to the first bursts of light that dawned through their window, the blinds casting a shadow over the room in a lovely pale hue.

"_Te quiero, siempre y para siempre, mi amor._"

THE END

* * *

"Please, my love… more…" [Norwegian

"I love you, always and forever, my love." [Spanish


End file.
